Adicción
by Lovene Chan
Summary: —¡Sólo estoy diciendo que hay cosas mucho más productivas que hacer con una boca que andar fumando todo el día, mierda! Y entonces, su expresión enfadada cambió, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Y Mello no entendía a qué venía tanta bipolaridad.


» Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío, pero la idea de este fic sí.

» Es la primera vez que escribo un MattxMello, pero quedé bastante conforme con el resultado. Er, bueno, no voy a decir mucho más porque no viene al caso realmente xD (Y porque a nadie le importa), así que los dejo con el fic. Si les gustó, o si creen que merece mínimamente la pena xD, dejen lindos reviews! :D Besos!

Críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas, claro xD

* * *

» Adicción

* * *

Mello abrió la pequeña ventana por novena vez en lo que iba de la tarde, y se preguntó, después de lanzar una maldición, cuándo coño iba a terminarse el jodido paquete.

Observó la escena a su izquierda, harto. Era _tan_ típico: Matt tirado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, con el PSP descansando —muy extrañamente— en un costado y un cigarrillo a medio consumir en la comisura de su boca. Quiso rodar los ojos. Tenía esa expresión de vaca hindú drogada, o de adicto a la marihuana luego de fumarse toda su cosecha.

Ah, e infaltablemente, allí estaba: el puto paquete de cigarros reposando en la mesa de luz, esperando a que el idiota lo tomase y comenzara uno nuevo, lo que haría, por consiguiente, que la habitación se llenara de ese maldito humo tan insoportable, y que todos en ella apestaran a tabaco.

Bufó. Como si a Matt le importara. Él adoraba apestar a tabaco, joder. Y a Mello comenzaba a fastidiarle sobremanera esa adicción que tenía. Porque bien, soportaba bastante bien el tema de los videojuegos, pero esa cosa de fumar todo el tiempo empezaba a cansarlo.

Y, cuando Mello se cansaba, podían ocurrir tres cosas: a, que gran parte del mobiliario fuera destrozado, b, que su arma se quedara sin balas y c, que alguien terminara siendo pateado en el culo.

Contemplaba seriamente la opción c. Se hizo una imagen mental y sonrió.

Pero bueno, digamos que ese día Mello estaba levemente más creativo, así que decidió desviarse un poco de las alternativas convencionales y se recostó muy cómodamente en el sofá, mordisqueando una barra de chocolate; y esperando.

Observó de reojo muy discretamente el momento en que Matt se levantó de la cama, después de finalizar el antedicho paquete, y se marchó de la habitación, luego de murmurar algo como que _«el PSP se quedó sin baterías»_.

Tenía todavía esa expresión de adicto a las metanfetaminas, si se lo preguntan.

Suponiendo que se había ido al kiosko a comprar unas pilas, terminó su chocolate y puso manos a la obra para darle fin a toda esa mierda de una vez.

* * *

Cuando Matt llegó muy felizmente al departamento, con su PSP cargado, entró a la habitación y se dispuso a terminar ese nivel que le había quedado pendiente en compañía de un relajante cigarrillo.

Pero bien, digamos que cuando buscó en el cajón —donde usualmente guardaba sus provisiones, como él las llamaba—, y no encontró nada, se sintió un poco extrañado. Aunque después pensó que quizás se los había terminado todos sin darse cuenta.

Entonces, como la persona previsora que era, rebuscó en el otro escondite de provisiones —los cajones del armario—, debajo de la cama —donde siempre quedaba algún paquete olvidado— y, como último recurso, en el _«escondite de emergencias»_ —la alacena de la cocina—. Y siguió sin encontrar nada.

Así que, para ese momento, Matt comenzaba a atravesar una grave crisis, porque, mierda, no era físicamente posible habérselos fumado a todos. Entonces, en algún instante de iluminación, sus ojos se posaron en la figura recostada muy pacíficamente en el sofá, con los párpados cerrados y una barra de chocolate deshaciéndosele en la boca.

_«Parece una vaca hindú drogada»_, pensó.

Y después, algo en su cabeza hizo la conexión. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Mello descansaba pacíficamente? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa expresión de tranquilidad propia de un drogadicto? Joder, Mihael Keehl era la persona más inestable, explosiva y psicótica de, probablemente, todo el maldito sistema solar.

Eso no era normal. Y sólo había una explicación.

* * *

Tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, luego de, prácticamente, quedarse dormido en el sofá. Se encontró con el conocido cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes libres de googles de siempre.

Quiso bufar —¿Qué quieres? —espetó— Estaba relajándome.

Reparó en su expresión desconfiada —A eso mismo me refiero —dijo—. Tú _nunca_ te relajas. Es antinatural.

Se incorporó, quedando sentado —¿Cómo? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Robaste mis cigarrillos, todos mis paquetes, y ahora estás _relajado_ —remarcó esto último— porque llevaste a cabo tus malvados planes y no volverás a apestar a humo —acusó, un poco —demasiado— pasionalmente.

Y Mello quiso sacar su arma en ese preciso momento. ¿Desde cuándo el imbécil de Matt, más pacífico que la Madre Teresa, le gritaba?

—No sé de qué coño hablas, Matt —escupió—. Yo no tengo tus cigarros —bufó—. Te los habrás terminado.

De acuerdo, se los había robado, o mejor dicho, arrojado por la ventana, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—No vale la pena que lo niegues, Mello —dijo—. Sé que fuiste tú.

Alzó una ceja, volviendo a su posición inicial —¿Y cómo es eso posible? —se burló.

—Mello, estás sonriendo —apuntó, como si fuera obvio—. Sólo sonríes cuando haces cosas malvadas que perjudican la felicidad de los demás.

_«Reina del drama»_, pensó.

Hablaba como si hubiera matado a Near, cortado su cuerpo en trocitos y hecho un guiso con ellos... Lo cual no sonaba nada mal, excepto por la parte del guiso. El canibalismo no era lo suyo.

Suspiró largamente, empezando a cansarse de todo eso; por lo que decidió aclarar las cosas. De igual forma, Matt ya se había dado cuenta, así que no valía la pena hacerse el inocente. Y de todas maneras, si volvía a subirle el tono otra vez, su arma siempre estaba cargada.

—Está bien, yo lo hice —admitió, subiendo las manos como si lo hubieran atrapado, muy exageradamente—. ¿Y qué harás, igualmente? —observó su expresión de reproche y frunció el ceño— Mierda, Matt, esto es ridículo. No te vas a morir sin tus estúpidos cigarros por un día, joder. Además, deberías dejarlo de una puñetera vez. Te va a dar cáncer de pulmón.

Rodó los ojos —Ya, habló el experto en dejar adicciones —retrucó, sarcástico. Mello sintió ese impulso de tomar el arma de nuevo—. Va como la cuadragésima barra del día y me vienes a dar sermones de autocontrol.

Eso había sido demasiado para él, así que hizo la cosa más razonable en ese momento: lo tomó del cuello de la remera y lo estampó contra la pared. Y estaba siendo generoso, coño. Ni siquiera había sacado el arma —aún—.

—¡Oye esto, imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más en tu puta vida —lo zarandeó fuertemente una vez más—, o te juro que te ahorcaré con tu estúpida ropa a rayas!

Lo soltó rudamente y permanecieron así unos segundos, viéndose con enfado. De acuerdo, _«enfado»_, precisamente no definía a Mello. Ya sabemos de sus tendencias extremistas, así que se podría decir que _«psicóticamente furioso»_ era más adecuado.

—Si me voy a morir de cáncer o no, es mi problema —le reprochó, desafiándolo como pocas veces lo había hecho. ¡Menudo idiota que no se rendía!—. Tú te vas a morir del hígado si sigues así, y yo no te ando sacando tus chocolates —agregó tranquilamente, encogiendo los hombros.

Mello supo que la táctica de intimidación no funcionaba ese día, así que tuvo —con todo su pesar— que tratar de hablar como una persona mínimamente civilizada, aunque, ya saben, tenía ganas de llenarlo de plomo, o de estrangularlo con los jodidos googles.

—Lo mío es distinto, mierda. Yo no lleno de humo la habitación cada vez que como chocolate, y es mucho más probable que te mueras antes que yo —añadió muy confiadamente.

Matt alzó una ceja pelirroja —Oh, qué magnífica explicación.

Silencio.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de joderme de una vez, coño?! —explotó finalmente— ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que hay cosas mucho más productivas que hacer con una boca que andar fumando todo el día, mierda!

Otro silencio. _Largo_ silencio.

Y entonces, su expresión enfadada cambió de repente, y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su cara. Y Mello no entendía a qué venía tanta bipolaridad de un momento a otro.

—¿Con qué mierda piensas cagarme la vida ahora? —expresó, pensando que sus ojos se habían puesto demasiado brillantes repentinamente.

Extraño.

Interrumpió el silencio —Así que... dices que se pueden hacer cosas más productivas con una boca que fumar. Y dime, ¿qué podría ser?

El tono de voz que estaba empleando_ no _le gustaba, mierda. Estaba comportándose condescendientemente. O peor aún, estaba comportándose juguetonamente, por una causa que él definitivamente no comprendía y con ese brillo malicioso en los ojos que comenzaba a hacer que se quedara prendado de ellos como un auténtico idiota.

Pero él era Mello, por supuesto, y Matt no debía saber nada de lo dicho anteriormente.

—Qué se yo, imbécil —espetó—. Algo como, um, ser político, o tener vida social

¡Estaba haciendo el idiota! Pero bien, era razonable, sobre todo cuando Matt empezaba a arrinconarlo lentamente contra la pared, sin que él se diera cuenta, porque, claro, estaba demasiado cautivado por el extraño brillo de su mirada esmeralda y por lo raramente bonitos que empezaban a parecerle sus rasgos.

—No estaba pensando precisamente en eso, ¿sabes?

De acuerdo, comenzaba a sonrojarse y eso era, ¿cómo expresarlo?, jodidamente antinatural. Una ofensa en contra de su naturaleza salvaje y demente.

¡Quién carajo lo mandaba a hablar con esa voz tan...!

Coño, ya empezaba a entender a qué venía todo eso, especialmente cuando Matt desvió su vista hasta sus labios.

Y Mello estaba sintiéndose intimidado, si se lo preguntan, así que cuando notó que su espalda estaba apoyada contra la pared, que Matt seguía viendo su boca de esa forma y que, joder, sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca, tragó pesado.

Mas unos milisegundos después, cuando sus labios se rozaron, fue demasiado para él. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo tomó de la remera y terminó de juntar sus bocas violentamente.

Mierda, si iban a hacerlo, tendría que ser a su puta manera.

Le mordió los labios con fuerza, como si fuera una barra de chocolate, y lo escuchó gemir levemente. Al momento de adentrarse en su cavidad, descubrió que le encantaba el sabor a tabaco que tenía. Carajo, sabía a Matt.

Y estaba siendo brusco, agresivo, salvaje o como quieran llamarlo, pero le encantaba. Sus lenguas danzaron violentamente, haciendo que se les escaparan gemidos de satisfacción.

Mordían, lamían, acariciaban. Apenas se daban cuenta de todas las cosas que estaban pasando, y que sólo habían surgido de una tonta discusión sobre quién se moriría primero y por unos cigarrillos perdidos. Lo único que tenían claro era que se deseaban, y quizá lo notaban recién, o quizá aquello había estado desde siempre, esperando por explotar.

No importaba.

Matt suspiró al sentir los suaves labios de Mello acariciar su cuello. Habían terminado tumbados en el sofá donde antes lo había visto descansar; el rubio encima del pelirrojo, atacándolo en todos sus puntos débiles, haciéndole sentir que la ropa estorbaba, deseando más.

Lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiéndose rudo, salvaje, como jamás se había sentido. Lo besó con fiereza antes de separarse.

Tenían los ojos nublados por el deseo.

—Quizá sí deje el cigarrillo después de todo —dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Le mostró otra vez esa sonrisa juguetona—. Aunque claro, para que eso ocurra, tendrías que ofrecerte para ser mi nuevo vicio. ¿Qué te parece?

A falta de una mejor respuesta, volvió a besarlo.______


End file.
